Silence
by Derekira
Summary: "That's not true!" She burst out after a moment, fiercely. "No one deserves to lose their family, no matter what they've done in the past. Whatever made you think that way, you need to forget it." {Derek and Kira, who still does not have a tag despite officially being in at least part of 2 seasons}


Okay, I promise I'm trying to keep them brotp in any fics I write about them because I know a lot of people only ship their friendship and would rather read something like that than a romantic fic. I just usually fail at it so I am really sorry but this one is strictly friends (I think). It's kind of based on the first and third posts found here (swingsetindecember tumblr com/post/76921012933/jens-derek-and-kira-are-bros-fic-recs) with another small element I thought of thrown in. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

He didn't say much.

That was the first thing Kira learned about Derek. He didn't ramble on when he could use a couple words. It was unusual. She talked a lot so she didn't understand why he was so quiet.

Like now. At what Lydia had mockingly called a pack meeting, after asking why the hell Kira was there. Scott explained it as she knew more of Japanese myth than they did and what was happening with Stiles definitely had something to do with the Oni and Nogitsune. Kira felt awkward being there. Scott had befriended her, but the rest of them hadn't. Or, at least, Lydia and Allison hadn't. The two girls made Kira feel like an idiot whenever she spoke without even opening their mouths. So she didn't speak.

Instead, she watched. She already knew Scott was the leader, but she could see it now. Isaac and the twins looked to him to lead. Derek looked at him like an outsider.

Scott told her he wasn't one. He told her that Derek used to be an alpha but had sacrificed it to save his sister's life. But that was all she really knew about him. She was curious. He cared enough about these teenagers to help look for Stiles when he was missing and to help them make their plans. And yet he looked on like he wasn't apart of their group.

Kira stood, drawing glances from everyone but Isaac and Ethan who were arguing about whatever she hadn't been paying attention to. The boys simply looked curious, but Allison and Lydia's stares made her shift uncomfortably. She knew Allison and Scott used to be together and she assumed that was why they didn't like her, but it didn't make her feel more at ease.

"I'm just going to get a soda." she answered their looks with an uncertain smile, glancing at Derek. He pushed himself off the wall.

"I'll show you where they are." he offered shortly. Kira looked back to the others, but only Scott was still looking at her. He grinned and she smiled back before following Derek.

He was silent, even in his movements. She wouldn't have thought so. He towered over her, not to mention he was about two of her put together, width wise. He was huge and his footsteps should have thundered. But they were as noiseless as he was.

"So...Scott told me you had a sister." Kira said, trying to fill the silence. The only response she got was a slight nod. "Where is she?"

"South America."

"Oh. Well, where's the rest of your family?" She asked, trying to coax conversation out of him. She thought she asked the wrong question when she noticed his jaw tighten. He didn't answer her, just walked ahead.

She decided not to ask again.

In the kitchen, he opened the fridge for her and she reached for a can of Dr. Pepper. He closed it behind her and she murmured a thanks. He didn't move to go back, so she didn't either.

"There was a fire, when I was younger. My sister and I weren't home and my uncle escaped it." He said gruffly. "My uncle killed my sister and I killed him. The banshee brought him back, though." His voice was detached and his face was carefully blank, the usual hard look on it. Kira was horrified, though, and she was sure it showed.

"Your whole family is gone?" Something in the way she said it made him look at her and his face softened a little.

"Yes, but I deserved it in a way." His voice betrayed him and she heard how much it actually hurt him. He actually believed that he did and that made Kira want to give him a hug, but she was sure he wouldn't let her. He didn't seem like an especially touchy guy and Kira knew better than to push it.

"That's not true!" She burst out after a moment, fiercely. "No one deserves to lose their family, no matter what they've done in the past. Whatever made you think that way, you need to forget it."

He looked at her in surprise. She spoke with a lot of emotion, that wasn't surprising. She was defending him with unusual passion. She didn't know him and he started to tell her that, but she cut him off.

"You are a nice person." She was insistent, unwilling to let him convince her otherwise. She didn't care if he had committed a triple homicide. He didn't deserve to lose his whole family like he had.

Walking back, he finally got a word in by telling her to shut up when she interrupted him for the fourth time. It took her by surprise long enough for him to start speaking.

"When I was younger, there was a girl. I killed her. She begged me to and I did, but even before that." he said quietly, speaking about what had happened with Paige for the first time since it happened with someone outside his family. He blamed Peter, but more than anything he blamed himself for letting Peter get to him.

"You loved her." She guessed, and he nodded. Kira stayed quiet as they walked. It wasn't until she could hear the sounds of Isaac and Lydia arguing that she grabbed Derek's wrist and stopped. He looked at her, startled. She knew he could have kept walking easily, but she had surprised him.

"You are not your past. You are a good person." she told him vehemently. "Try not to be so hard on yourself."

She walked in, smiling and ignoring the remark Lydia made about how long it actually took to get a soda. Derek followed her a moment later, looking the same as he always did. Their eyes met and he smiled at her. It was a small one, but it was still a smile and she grinned widely back at him.

After she knew some of what he had been through, Kira wouldn't let anyone say anything bad about Derek. Whenever Lydia made a face when she heard he had followed Scott again, Kira would comment on how great it was that Derek cared so much for him. If Stiles called him the creepy wolf jokingly, Kira would say that she thought he was heroic. Scott once asked Derek what he had told her that made her so protective, but Derek replied that he didn't tell her anything good.

She just saw the best in him.


End file.
